Pumpkin Festival (DS)
The Pumpkin Festival is an event during the Fall much like Halloween. On the day of the festival, you have the chance to hand out goodies and treats to the children of your village. Harvest Moon DS The festival takes place on the 30th of Fall. As you exit your house in the morning you will be stopped by Hugh. On the last day of Fall, you are supposed to give candy to the kids who come to visit. Kate will appear if you leave your house between 6:00 am and 7:00 am, then comes Hugh from 8:00 am and 9:00 am, and last is Popuri from 10:00 am to 11:00 am. You can give them Cookies, Cake, or just store-bought Chocolate from Karen. If you give them what they like then you will increase their FP by 20. If you are married then you will also have a party. Walk into your house between 12:00 pm and 6:00 pm to trigger a pumpkin festival dinner party with your spouse and child. After the party the day will be over, so make sure you've finished your chores before attending dinner. Island of Happiness The event takes place on the 30th of Fall. On this day for children, you will have visitors if you walk back into your farmhouse. The child will walk into your house and is going to want a tasty treat. *Between 6:00 am and 8:00 am - Charlie *Between 8:00 am and 10:00 am - Eliza *Between 10:00 am and 12:00 pm - Popuri If you want a positive response, you will need to give Chocolate (100 G each from Chen's store) or any of the cooked recipes from the Desert menu. You can't leave the child waiting to run and buy Chocolate, so you'll need to have some in your Refrigerator or Rucksack before the visitor arrives. If you don't have anything to give, just talk to the visitor (tap on their body) and he or she will leave your house. You will lose a little bit of friendship with the person. If you are married, the Pumpkin Festival is a little bit different. Go into your house between 2:00 pm and 6:00 pm if your child is at the crawling or walking stage. He or she will have made you some treats in celebration of the festival. If you don't have a child, or a child that isn't old enough, then nothing will occur on Fall 30. Sunshine Islands The event takes place on the 30th of Fall. On this day for children, you will have visitors if you walk back into your farmhouse. The child will walk into your house and wants a tasty treat. The kids will appear at your house whenever you walk back inside, so all you have to do is walk in and out of your house over and over until you see Charlie, Eliza, Popuri (if you have her unlocked), and Witchkins (if you have raised the Mystic Islands). To increase your friendship with the kids (+1000 fp), give them Chocolate or Gelatin. You can buy Chocolate from Chen's store for 100 G each, and Gelatin comes from the lava bubbles inside the mine. Any other gift you give will be a -800 fp decrease, but you don't lose any friendship if you don't have any gifts to give. If you have been visited by at least 2 kids, after the candy giving is over go back inside your house. Felicia will stop by and invite you to a pumpkin party on Meadow Island. At the party, you will randomly receive Pumpkin Soup, Pumpkin Pudding, or Boiled Pumpkin in your rucksack. Plus, you'll also earn another 1000 points of friendship with each person at the party. After the party is over you'll return back to your farmhouse at 6:00 pm. Grand Bazaar The event takes place on the 31st of Fall. On this day, you will be visited by the local children, who come asking for sweet treats. The items you want to give are going to be cooked recipes from your Dessert category. You can't just give them plain Chocolate. The dish must also be somewhat fresh. One of the easiest Dessert recipes to make is Pudding. You just have to combine an Egg and Milk to create it. Your visitors will arrive when you go into your farmhouse: *6:00 am to 9:00 am - Kevin *9:00 am to 11:00 am - Cindy and Lauren (one gift for both girls) *6:00 pm to 9:00 pm - Your child (if your child can walk) If you give the kid a Dessert recipe, you'll earn +1000 FP. If you don't give them anything, or you give the wrong thing, you may see a temper tantrum, but you won't lose any friendship. Tale of Two Towns This event takes place on the 31st of Fall in Bluebell Town from 8:00 am to 10:00 pm. This is the day that you give treats to the kids who appear at your front door. Unfortunately, there is only one child who lives in Bluebell Town. If you enter your farmhouse between 8:00 am and 12:00 pm, Cheryl will stop by and ask for a treat. The treat must be from the dessert cooking category, such as Pudding, Cake, Cookies, etc. The dish must be "Fairly Fresh" or higher. Desserts you buy from Howard's cafe are perfectly fine. You will earn +1000 FP with Cheryl if you give her a treat. If you don't, you will lose 500 FP. If you have a full-grown child, then he or she will also participate in the Pumpkin Festival. Enter your house between 6:00 pm and 10:00 pm to give your child a dessert treat and earn +1000 FP. A New Beginning This event takes place on the 31st of Fall. The candy festival in A New Beginning is a little different than in previous versions of Harvest Moon. Instead of just children (and Popuri) participating, everybody in the village is involved in the Pumpkin Festival. Your task on this day is to give cooked desserts to the townsfolk, both children and adults. Everyone will accept gifts so give as many people a treat as you can. Any dessert recipe will be accepted, and even villagers who don't normally like desserts will take them (although some grumble about it, like Neil and Dunhill). If you have given a treat to Toni, Niko, Hina, or your child, return to your house between 3:00 pm and 5:00 pm and you'll be lead to the festival plaza. The villagers have gathered to build a dessert house to celebrate the festival. The size of the house will depend on the number of villagers you have given desserts to: *1 to 10 villagers: a small house *11 to 20 villagers: a medium house *21 or more villagers: a large house You will earn +1000 FP for each villager you've given a dessert to, and another +1000 with the villagers who gathered to build the house of treats. The festival ends at 6:00 pm. Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Events Category:Pages without Pictures